Losing it
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Exo-Force. A Ryo Suific (Suicide fiction). Smiths, Ryo's rival in every way, shape or form, brings up a topic that makes Ryo lose his fire: that he has no family. Will Hikaru be able to save the engineer from himself? Or has Ryo already fallen off the deep end? Oneshot. Put up an Exo-Force section! I know the series ended, but I have so much to try on it!


**Warning: Major character death! **

**One of my many AUs to be published, and one of the darker ones.**

**As I like to call it, it's a Ryo Suific.**

Ryo felt irritated, as most engineers might if somebody melts all the wires together, and it just happens to be another engineer. His violently purple hair and brown eyes glowed with fury. Smiths was his least favorite engineer- they were colleagues, rivals, and deep down, they were enemies.

"Smiths! What," Ryo cries, "Are you doing to the Stealth Hunter?!"

Smiths had red hair and green eyes. He was obnoxious, wrinkling his stupid nose, and his stupid fluffy eyebrows, and everything about him was... Annoying. That was the word.

Smiths snorts, "Nothing, o great engineer master. Just working."

"That's not working, that's wrecking a mech!" Ryo snaps.

A few engineers started looking their way, and Hikaru was approaching, flanked by Takeshi and Ha-ya-to. They watched Ryo shut the mech off, and start yelling at Smiths who nobody found likable.

Ryo shouts, "You melded every wire together! Everything is going to get wrecked- IS THAT AN ULTRA-SONIC PULSATOR?! Those are expensive, and hard to get your hands on!"

"So what? We can always buy another, since we control this part of the mountain." Smiths reasons.

Ryo sighs, "You are an incompetent fool, Smiths! We don't have TIME for this! This is the kind of stuff I don't want..."

"That's too bad."

"Idiot!"

"You're brain dead, Ryo!"

"Oh, I am many things, but I am more intelligent than you'll ever be!"

Then Smiths takes it one step too far. "At least I have parents who didn't abandon me."

Ryo choked back a horrible sob, then lowered his eyes. Everyone in there knew that the topic messes Ryo up. Hikaru starts forward to give Smiths what for, but Ryo whips around, pushing his way out of the area, and slams the door on the way out. That comment has been used once, and Ryo had become depressed last time.

Coming from an enemy, what Ryo would do was unknown.

That night, the other pilots felt something happening. They lept out of their rejuvenation chambers, and they looked into Ryo's room. It was as empty as his heart.

Hikaru's scream was the only thing heard at first... And a bit later, laughter. The most insane and gleeful laughter they had ever heard of.

* * *

Before that moment...

* * *

Ryo stared at the mirror in the bathroom, the sane part of Ryo begging for him to stop himself here. His emotional half, his broken heart and mind, were not on the same team as his sanity. Ryo walks over to the cabinet, and opened the small medicine shelf up. The door was locked.

Hikaru slammed his whole body into the door, yelling, "Ryo! Ryo! Open this door!"

"No, Hikaru. I'd love to let you stop me..." Ryo sheds a tear, "...But this life has been cruel to me."

"RYO, OPEN THE DOOR! NO, RYO, NO NO NOOOO!" Hikaru screeched, before slipping to the floor in despair.

Ryo grabbed an unopened bottle of pills, and pops the silver tab off. Every ounce of emotion was anger, pain, regret, sadness, and a wish he had been normal. He puts a handful of pills in his hand, and swallowed them. He repeated the process until he became too shaky to take any more. Then he threw the bottle back, swallowing every single pill in the bottle.

The purple-haired techie unlocked the door, then fell to the ground. His heart was stopped, and his whole body convulsed. He began to laugh like a maniac. Hikaru rushed in there. He held his companion, and tries to stomach pump him.

"Come on, Ryo! Don't leave me in pieces! Don't hurt me this way!" Begged Hikaru, still trying.

Ryo just laughed, "Nobody can hurt me anymore! Nobody can make me suffer ever again, Hikaru, and that's good." Then he blinks, and whispers, "That's... It... It's good..."

Ryo's pupils dilated, and then... He was... Gone. His eyes were open wide.

Hikaru screams out angrily, "RYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Hikaru picks up the lifeless body that was Ryo, and let his tears out. It was the first time in such a long time. The body was still warm and soft, the face still nearly perfected. The eyes spoke differently, hard and glassy. Then Hikaru places his finger's on the body's- He refused to call it Ryo's- eyelids, and shut them. Now he looked serene, as if the body was just sleeping.

"What happened?! What's wro-" Ha-ya-to cried out as he burst into the bathroom, and cut off when he saw Hikaru and Ryo's body.

Hikaru looks up at him, the already lonesome leader looking ever colder of heart by the minute. He whispers, "He took his own life."

Takeshi walked in, peering at his friend's copse. Takeshi wails, "No! Why him?! Why him?!" His face was twisted in horror and shock.


End file.
